pokemonnewbeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Gym Badges
Gym Badges are essential items collected throughout all the regions. Badges are obtained by defeating a Gym Leader in a series of battles. Trainers need to collect a certain number of Gym Badges in order to qualify for a region's Pokémon League. Young Trainers usually begin their initial Pokémon journey by traveling from city to city in order to collect them. Badges are small enough to fit easily between one's thumb and index finger and can be pinned to a shirt or kept in a Badge case. Creation During the start of the Pokémon League, there were no Gyms to test the strength of the Trainers, which meant that anyone can enter the League and participate. It is said that a man names Johnson, who is the founder of the Blaze Gym, was the one who started the idea of places to allow Trainers to test their strength amongst very powerfull Trainers and gain experience. Therefore, Gyms were created and for each town and each type, there exists a Gym. To show that this Trainer has been to the Gym and was able to defeat the Gym Leader, badges were created to be given to the Trainers and store them in their bags, badge case or anything. Each Gym has its own unique badge. List of Badges Leono League # Blaze Badge: '''The Blaze Badge is given to players that defeat the Blaze Gym in Boa City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Blaze, specializes in Fire-Type Pokémon. # '''Gust Badge: '''The Gust Badge is given to players that defeat the Wind Gym in Taba City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Windsor, specializes in Air-Type Pokémon. # '''Volt Badge: '''The Volt Badge is given to players that defeat the Thunder Gym in Safor City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Terrel, specializes in Electric-Type Pokémon. # '''Fight Badge: '''The Fight Badge is given to players that defeat the Power Gym in Oka City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Floyd, specializes in Fighting-Type Pokémon. # '''Ocean Badge: '''The Ocean Badge is given to players that defeat the Aqua Gym in River City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Brooks, specializes in Water-Type Pokémon. # '''Frost Badge: '''The Frost Badge is given to players that defeat the Freeze Gym in Faqua City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Alicia, specializes in Ice-Type Pokémon. # '''Moon Badge: '''The Moon Badge is given to players that defeat the Black Gym in Gazer City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Draco, specializes in Dark-Type Pokémon. # '''Myth Badge: '''The Myth Badge is given to players that defeat the Dragon Gym in Gazer City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Drago, specializes in Dragon-Type Pokémon. # '''Shadow Badge: '''The Shadow Badge is given to players that defeat the Haunted Gym in Molo City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Cameo, specializes in Ghost-Type Pokémon. # '''Fairy Badge: '''The Fairy Badge is given to players that defeat the Magical Gym in Haraysa City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Pixie, specializes in Fairy-Type Pokémon. # '''Flower Badge: '''The Flower Badge is given to players that defeat the Green Gym in Kaso City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Landerson, specializes in Grass-Type Pokémon. # '''Terra Badge: The Terra Badge is given to players that defeat the Earth Gym in Mika City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Nato, specializes in Ground-Type Pokémon. # '''Sun Badge: '''The Sun Badge is given to players that defeat the Light Gym in Moso City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Angel, specializes in Light-Type Pokémon. # '''Regal Badge: '''The Regal Badge is given to players that defeat the White Gym in Byle City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Norman, specializes in Normal-Type Pokémon. # '''Mind Badge: '''The Mind Badge is given to players that defeat the Psycho Gym in Balt City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Magnifico, specializes in Psychic-Type Pokémon. # '''Rust Badge: '''The Rust Badge is given to players that defeat the Iron Gym in Fider City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Klang, specializes in Steel-Type Pokémon. # '''Stone Badge: '''The Stone Badge is given to players that defeat the Stoned Gym in Beiro City. The Gym Leader of this badge, Cargan, specializes in Rock-Type Pokémon. # '''Power Plant Badge: '''The Power Plant Badge is given to players that defeat the Nuclear Gym in Coprp Island. The Gym Leader of this badge, Mota, specializes in Nuke-Type Pokémon.